TGR - S1 E7: At Just the Right Time
by JrNitro24
Summary: Mandy now has the entire world covered with her troops, but Billy doesn't give up. He and Grim re-enter the factory, where Billy uses a special device to shut the power down. This unfortunately leads to the group splitting up, giving Mandy a chance to take a few of them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E7: At Just the Right Time (Chapter 1)

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY & MANDY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MAXWELL ATOMS AND CARTOON NETWORK._

* * *

Obeying Mandy's orders, troops started falling out, covering every inch of the planet, from top to bottom. This time, nobody was safe on the surface world. Any rebels left were quickly perished.

 **Grim:** There's no point now. With the surface covered completely, we won't stand a chance. **-Sigh-** It's time to call it quits.

 **Billy:** Wait, that's it? You're throwing in the towel?

 **Grim:** Have you seen the world lately? We're boned.

 **Billy:** No, we're not, because I have a plan.

 **Grim:** What could possibly work against this army?

 **Billy:** This!

Billy showed Grim a special little chip that can shut down whatever electricity it touches.

 **Billy:** We throw this out there, and it goes to work. Once it shuts all those troops down, we'll make our way inside that facility.

 **Grim:** How do you know it will work?

 **Billy:** I tested it on my Wii U. It not only shut the damn thing down, it DESTROYED the system!

 **Grim: -Sigh-** OK. I guess.

 **Billy:** Pud'n, Skarr, you're with me. Sperg, stay here.

 **Sperg: -Scoffs-** Fine!

 **Skarr:** Alright.

 **Pud'n:** Let's do this!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E7: At Just the Right Time (Chapter 2)

* * *

 **Grim:** So, what are you supposed to do with dat ting?

 **Billy:** Simple. I just toss this out in the open.

Billy tossed it, and the chip worked its magic. It destroyed all the troops, all the while cutting the power from Mandy's base.

 **Mandy:** What the fuck happened to my shower!?

She got out, and was unable to turn on the lights.

 **Mandy:** What the…? Why is nothing working? Vincent, can you hear me? … Vincent? … VINCENT!? Shit! Somebody cut the damn power!

She grabbed her gun, and began her search.

 **Mandy:** Alright, you fuckers! It's time to die!

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

 **Billy:** OK, let's split up. I'll go this way. Grim, you head north. Pud'n will go into the factory.

 **Pud'n:** Roger that, boss!

 **Billy:** Skarr, you go… Wherever, I guess.

 **Skarr:** Oh, fun.

 **Billy:** Alright, gang. Let's roll!

They all split up.

 **Skarr:** Oh, great. Why did I have to pick this place?

 **Mandy:** To die…

 **Skarr: -Gulp-**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E7: At Just the Right Time (Chapter 3)

* * *

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **Billy:** That can't be good.

 **Pud'n:** Something makes me think I shouldn't be here right now.

 **Mandy:** You thought right…

* * *

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **Grim:** That's two. What's going on?

Grim then bumped into someone.

 **Grim:** OW! **-Aims his weapon-**

 **Billy:** Whoa, Grim! Chill! It's me!

 **Grim:** Oh, goodness, child.

 **Vincent:** Hey!

Grim and Billy turned around.

 **Billy:** Oh, shit…

Suddenly, he was thrown out the window by Sperg, of all people.

 **Sperg:** Pathetic wimp.

 **Vincent: -Slowly getting up-** Damn! I need to heal. Better get back inside.

 **Billy:** Sperg? What are you doing here? You're supposed to stay at the base.

 **Sperg:** I could've, but I had a feeling you two dweebs needed some help. So, now I'm here, Billy. I'll take care of Mandy for ya. She won't even be able to… **BANG!**

 **Billy & Grim: -Gasp-**

The smoke cleared to reveal Mandy, standing behind Sperg.

 **Mandy:** Hello, boys.

* * *

END OF EPISODE SEVEN

* * *

 _NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH GRIM AND BILLY IN TROUBLE? HOW WILL THEY ESCAPE? READ THE NEXT EPISODE TO FIND OUT! NO FILLER SHIT. YAY! ANYWAYS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING!_

* * *

 **NEXT EPISODE TITLED…**

Plan B


End file.
